Starstruck
by SiimplyDee
Summary: It's hard to distinguish wether a guy is a flirt, or if he truly cares. Will Mickie be able to tell between the two?
1. Just A Hug?

The usual bubbly Mickie James was at a low, on this particular rainy day, the petite Diva didn't understand why she wasn't pumped for Raw, much less anything else that would occur that day, nor did her best friend Kelly.

As Mickie grabbed the last of her things, before heading out for the arena, the blonde diva quickly realised how Mickie's head was held low and her duffle bag was laying sloppily on her shoulder, with barely any effort to keep it up.

"Micks, you alright?" Kelly asked, watching her friend carefully. Mickie shot her head up to the slightly taller one of the two, and offered a half-hearted smile.

She merely nodded, while running a lazy hand through her partly curled locks. Kelly nodded in acknowledgment, but knew she was doing well at all, the concerned friend, let it go for now.

As they headed towards the car, Mickie handed Kelly the keys, silently asking her to drive, in return she offered a smile and unlocked the doors, allowing the two to enter the car.

"Are you sure nothing's bother you, hun?" Kelly asked her, breaking the small silence that spread across the vehicle.

"Yeah, just exhausted, I guess..." Mickie trailed off as her gaze drifted to the wet window of the passenger side.

Usually, she was the kind of person that enjoyed sunny days, but today she preferred the rainy, cloudy weather. The thought of bright sun beams killing her eyes, made her feel appreciative.

Mickie turned the dial for the radio, letting the sound of Lady Gaga blast through the car. Listening to the lyrics spread a smile on her face.

She bobbed her head to _Poker Face _ and even sang along quietly. The spunky, care-free style of this certain artist, reminded Mickie of herself. Specific styles and genres of music could always cheer her up, that's until the car stops in the parking lot of the arena, and the music is silenced.

Her mood quickly went back to its usual place for the day, as she headed to the back of the car, to redeem her duffle bag; which contained her ring attire and things she would need to wrestle that evening.

She lent a hand, and handed Kelly's bag to her as well, the blonde smiled and mouthed her thanks, before the two headed into the large building, designated for Raw that night.

The two divas passed by several fellow wrestlers, Kelly would stop for a hug or a wave for the least, while Mickie just offered a smile.

As Mickie was about to turn the corner for the Divas Locker Room, too inpatient to wait for her Diva friend who was chatting up a conversation, she was stopped when she saw the face of a friend, John Cena.

Mickie was going to let another greeting go by with a smile, but his opened arms awaited her. She fell into his warm hug and let his strong arms grasp her tiny figure.

Without a word said between the two, they separated and Mickie mindlessly walked into the locker room, settling down, crossing her legs and leaning back on the chair.

She let out a sigh, before she realised John's sudden interest in the Diva, remembering how she felt invisible to him just yesterday, and now he was hugging her, showing the slightest bit of affection.

That is, if Mickie wasn't taking a small hug, too far.

Kelly entered the room, and shared even more hugs with the divas, as conversation started to grow, Mickie sat comfortable in the chair, resting her elbows on her knees, watching the amused Divas with a slight bit of interest.

Though the conversations grew more interesting, the most enthusiasm Mickie was able to let out was a small giggle, or a little laugh at the most.

She was more intrigued by her depression that was taking over her day. She _is_ Mickie James, after all, she's suppose to be fun, bubbly, full of love and laughter.

Burying her head into her hands she let out a sigh while lifting her head up, to look towards a new vision. She felt the need to start her day over and that's exactly what she was gonna do. Mickie filled her mind with the usual spunk she consisted of, which was all she needed to grant the sudden passion of socialisation with her co-workers and friends.

Mickie brushed her hair out of her eyes and lifted off the seat re-gaining her jumpy-ness, she immediately joined a conversations consisting of her blonde friends, Kelly and Maryse.

"...Yah, so, we're gonna have dinner and then just hang out" Was all Mickie caught, as she walked in mid-sentence. Maryse had been explaining something to Kelly, but she wasn't sure exactly what.

"Are you in, Mickie?" Maryse asked, while pulling Mickie into a hug, which she gladly returned.

Sure, the two were not the best of friends, but they were tight. She's a good friend to Mickie, and Mickie is a good friend to her. Simple.

"What exactly would I be in for?" Mickie asked carefully, teasing a smirk.

"My birthday celebration, it's gonna be at some restaurant, we're gonna eat and then just talk and stuff. Just something fun" Maryse explained to the shorter Diva, Mickie nodded before responding with a bright smile;

"Yah, definitely, count me in" Mickie winked, while taking a look around the room. She realised a face, of a new Diva to the brand. Or, in correction, a returning Diva.

"Gail?!" Mickie spat out in shock,

Gail was tying up her boots, in preparation for her debut match. Mickie was aware of the sudden switch that took place last week, but she hasn't seen the diva in the longest time, that it caught her off guard.

Gail shot her head up, at the sudden call of her name, only to meet the bright smiling Mickie James.

"Mickie!" Gail exclaimed back, running over to hug her long-time friend. Mickie squeezed her so tightly, she felt like Gail would pop at any minute.

"How are things, I haven't talked to you in forever!" Mickie added, while the two pulled apart.

"I know, everything's good, look at you" She said, while pointing to Mickie.

"Don't be silly. You look absolutely amazing, I love your hair" Mickie complimented her, while taking some of her hair in her hand.

"It's gonna be so much fun, with you back" Mickie said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I know, we have so much catching up to do, it's unreal" Gail pitched in, Mickie couldn't help but to grab the Diva into another hug.

Things have suddenly brightened up for the diva. Though it didn't seem like it in the beginning, her day was heading towards a good direction.

A little spunk, can get you a long way.

xx

Read. Enjoy. Review. Please (:


	2. You Versus Me

Waking up Saturday morning, Mickie felt completely calm and relaxed after catching up with all the sleep she has missed over the course of the hectic past week. The night before, Mickie headed to bed at nine o'clock and let all the slumber she had missed, sink into her.

Getting off her bed, the brunette stretched out and headed for the washroom, quickly turning around to check on Kelly, who had been out late partying the night before.

It was typical of the blonde to go out for her Friday night, though Mickie didn't think there was anything wrong with it, she wasn't that 'type' so to speak. Mickie preferred to have small gatherings with her friends, but not staying up all night at a club, she would rather spend her Friday night watching something on TV, or hanging out with her girls.

Opening the door to Kelly's room, the former exhibitionist was found sound asleep. At least she got home safely, and didn't spend a night with a random guy. Content with that, Mickie closed the door to her room and continued on to the washroom for a nice shower.

--

Sitting on the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons, Mickie James was enjoying her Saturday so far. Calmly eating cereal out of her bowl, and sitting cross legged on the couch watching kid shows.

Soon enough, Kelly emerged from her slumber with tired eyes and tussled hair.

"Long night?" The brunette asked her friend almost knowingly, switching her attention from her cartoon to Kelly.

"Not too long, still tired though" She explained, as she pulled her blonde bed-head hair into a messy ponytail.

"Oh, I see. So what's good today?"

"Maryse's birthday party"

Mickie swallowed the spoonful of cereal that was in her mouth before responding after a moment of hesitation and thought "That's today?"

"Yup, five o'clock. I was hoping to get some training in before then though, you in?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do" Mickie agreed, finishing the last bit of her cereal as Kelly headed into the washroom.

"Alrighty, we'll get going in like, an hour"

Nodding to herself, Mickie continued to relax before her training session with Kelly.

--

Mickie and Kelly walked down to the lobby of the hotel, heading for the gym and equipment room.

"So, who'd you hook up with last night?" Mickie joked, not thinking Kelly actually hooked up with anyone.

"No one" She stated confidently, giving her friend a look before bringing up another topic.

"You would never guess who was at the club last night" Kelly suddenly remembered, her tone becoming a bit excited and her eyes brightening.

Mickie rolled her eyes with an inward sigh, "Who was at the club last night, Kells?"

"John" Kelly responded simply, Mickie was partly confused at which John she could possibly be talking about.

"John...as in John Cena?" The slightly shorter diva asked, remembering that John Cena was the only John on their brand.

"Yup, John Cena. I haven't actually ever seen him out at all" Kelly remarked, as Mickie nodded in agreement. The blonde was true to her words, John wasn't the 'type' to go out to clubs, much like Mickie.

With a simple nod from Mickie, Kelly didn't hesitate in continuing to talk about the 'Champ'.

"I talked to him for awhile. He's actually pretty cool...really funny" Kelly continued to notify Mickie enthusiastically.

"Mhm" Mickie mumbled, drifting into her own thoughts.

Mickie knew just as 'cool' John could be. Almost a year ago, Mickie and John were friends with the same people, and over the course of time they became tight friends as well. However, once the group drifted apart so did John and Mickie's short term friendship, and they found that with new friends, old friends didn't seem to matter. A weekly hi and bye was seemingly the most between the two.

"The part that surprised me the most about hanging out with him last night, was that he bought me a drink. He was really sweet about it too"

Mickie began to pay more attention to the former exhibitionist's words;

"That's...sweet of him" Mickie told her, running a hand through her brown locks.

Kelly nodded eagerly, "It really was, and he was a complete gentleman"

"I'm sure he was" Mickie mumbled to herself quietly. Mickie didn't mind the sudden interest John had in Kelly, or vice versa. What would possibly agitate her, was the fact that Mickie would have to hear what Kelly had to say about John, continuously.

It was that way every time Kelly had a crush, she would continuously talk about him, write his name down on sheets of paper thousands of times, and talk about him even more. It was the same procedure, and Mickie was anything but accustomed to it.

Snapping out of those thoughts, Mickie proceeded to push open the two large doors labelled 'Gym' in big, bold letters, revealing the large Gym that had been divided in half. Half consisted of the cardiovascular machines, and the other featured weight lifting equipment and such.

Making their way to the over to the cardio machines, Mickie and Kelly placed their duffle bags in a locker, before heading over to the treadmills and starting them up.

Flipping around the setting, Mickie finally settled on a speed while Kelly was running with her mind somewhere else.

"Speaking of which" Kelly said softly, confused at what she could possibly be referring to, Mickie followed her stare to find that her friends eyes had been set on none other than John Cena.

"Ironic, huh?" Mickie said with a soft sigh, Kelly nodded while still subtly keeping her eyes on John who happened to be helping Randy Orton lift weights.

"...Very" Kelly trailed off and eventually peeled her eyes off John and back towards her treadmill and Mickie.

"So..." Mickie said, trying to bring up a new subject, "What's new in the life of Kelly?"

"Not a lot, really" Kelly sighed, raising the speed on her treadmill to match Mickie's "...and if the life of Mickie?"

"Nothing, though I am pretty excited for Maryse's party later. I think it'll be fun" She explained with an enthusiastic tone and soft smile.

Kelly nodded "Yeah, do you know who's going to be there?" Her eyes travelled across the room momentarily, before making their way back to Mickie.

"Nope. I have no clue" Mickie shook her head, turning to face Kelly "Is there someone you want to see there?" She asked with a hint of knowing found in her tone.

"Nah, just wondering" Kelly replied unconvincingly. Mickie watched as her friend made very little eye contact with her. In response, Mickie slowly nodded and closed the topic, trying her best to concentrate on her running rate. Though there was still a certain thought in her head.

--

"Are you ready yet, Kells?" Mickie asked, somewhat impatiently as she randomly went through her cell phone.

"Almost!" Kelly yelled back faintly, Mickie rolled her eyes; "I just can't decide over my silver flats or my black stiletto boots"

Sighing, Mickie retorted; "Kells, just pick one, we're going to celebrate Maryse's birthday, not going to impress anyone" Mickie paused, before adding something "...Unless you're trying to impress anyone...?" Mickie asked with a hint of suspicion.

"No, I just want to get there on time, and looking pleasant" Kelly told her unconvincingly as she emerged from the rooms.

Mickie nodded in a doubtful sense, "That didn't exactly answer my question"

"I know" Kelly smiled, "But let's go"

With yet another eye roll, Mickie got up with Maryse's gift and her bag in hand. "Finally"

--

Walking down the sidewalk of the boulevard the restaurant Maryse was holding her birthday celebration at, was located on; Kelly and Mickie were relieved that they found the place, after all the help from an ill-advisable GPS.

"I'm surprised we found the place, and in time" Kelly sighed, also feeling relieved. The loud click-clacks of Kelly's heels could be heard from miles away, or so it seemed, compared to the silent steps Mickie was taking with her flats.

"Yes, so am I. That stupid GPS is evil" Mickie scoffed, Kelly softly laughed at her remark and nodded in agreement.

"What happened to using maps, anyway?..." Kelly began to trail off as her words were interrupted by her own smile directed towards a certain superstar, who stood beside a friend.

Mickie hadn't failed to realise John and Randy standing at the door way of the restaurant, but obviously, Kelly hadn't either.

"Hey Mickie" The oh-so familiar voice of John's was heard, surprisingly enough. Mickie was full on expecting him to greet the blonde instead of her, and something was telling her Kelly was expecting that as well.

Moving her body so that she was completely facing him, a greeting wasn't all the Diva has received, so it seemed, the 'Champ' was also awaiting a hug, judging by his open arms.

Walking into them with a soft smile, she pulled away offering Randy a small smile as well, turning around she began to walk into the restaurant with Kelly by her side.

With a small nudge to the side of Mickie's, she knew Kelly had something to say;

"So, what was that all about?" Kelly asked with a teasing tone.

Mickie scoffed and rolled her eyes acting as if she was annoyed. But matter of fact, the smaller Diva had no clue what all that was about. Sure it was another hug and hello, but it was the second hug and hello they have shared this week, after barely making any contact for a year. In a non-conceited way, Mickie knew that John had a sudden interest in her, but it seemed just a bit odd.

Why so odd? Because she also hadn't failed to realise the interest John had in Kelly ....or vice versa.

--

"Happy Birthday, Maryse!" Mickie and Kelly yelled in unison towards the French-Canadian birthday girl as Kelly handed her the gift the two picked out for her.

"Thank you!" Maryse exclaimed, grabbing the two into a tight hug.

"No problem" The girls seemed to speak in harmony. Giving each other weird looks, they laughed it off and took their seats at the table, greeting the familiar faces that belonged to their coworkers and friends.

-

After having their early dinner, eating birthday cake and singing happy birthday the group was soon to depart. Saying their goodbyes to the birthday girl and thanking her once more, Kelly and Mickie began to head out of the restaurant.

"I'm so full" Mickie sighed placing a hand on her stomach,

"Same here" Kelly agreed, just as she finished her sentence, Mickie felt a slight pinch on her sides.

With a jump from being startled, she turned around to find a foolishly-smiling John. Mickie placed her hand on her hips, as he continued to smile. Not being able to keep a straight face, a smile of her own emerged from her lips.

After sharing smiles, Mickie turned back around on her heels only to find Kelly with a confused expression, titled head and parted lips, ready to ask questions.

But the real question was;

Could this be a love triangle beginning to form? But where is Mickie placed in this 'triangle', after all she had never said she had feelings for the Chain Gang Soldier.

* * *

**RandomlyAwesomer, xDarexToxDreamx, GraffitiArtist INC, Ainat, xxTizzyxGaGa-Blank** and **xxlilkaezy**

Thank you very much! 6 reviews is super awesome! :)

By the way, Randy will be featured a whole lot more, in the later chapters, so RKO fans, stay tuned :)

**Up Next - **Will Kelly confess her feelings for JC, or will Mickie have to squeeze it out of her?

So far, are you guys **Team Mickie** or **Team Kelly**? ...leave a review? :)


End file.
